The Blue Stickmen
The Blue Stickmen all appeared in Episode 1 '''together. They were the people who caused all the chaos. They all went to the cemetery and told the '''Dark Blue Stickman '''to write his name on Joe Zombie's grave by using chalk, so that he would be able to join their club. He agreed to do this. 2 other stickmen went with him and watched him just to make sure he did it. Unfortunately, the '''Dark Blue Stickman '''was not able to complete his task, as Joe grabbed him by the leg and smacked his head against the rock hard tombstone. The stickmen that watched him fleed after he was killed. The remaining 3 all died. 1 of them in '''Episode 1 '''and 2 of them in '''Episode 2. Characters in more detail. The Dark Blue Stickman The Dark Blue Stickman '''was the person who summoned Joe out of his grave. He was dared to write his name on Joe's grave so he could join a club. He was the first character to be killed. He did make an appearance in '''Episode 2, '''but in his dead form. A black bird was eating a part of his rotten dead body. The '''Driver/Getaway Driver The Driver '''(Or '''Getaway Driver.) was the person who drove all the stickmen to the cemetery. He waited by the car while the stickmen went to Joe's grave. Not long after the other 2 stickmen ran away, he was in the car and signalling one of the stickmen to hop inside the car. After that, they both drove off. They left one of the stickmen behind, who was later killed. Both stickmen in the car died in Episode 2. '''Their faces had been ripped open and there brains were eaten by Joe. The '''Passenger The Passenger '''was the person who was inside the car with the '''Driver. '''He was one of the stickmen who watched the '''Dark Blue Stickman '''write half of his name and get killed. He died the same way the '''Driver '''did. '''Johnny Johnny '''was the person who was left at the cemetery when the other 2 stickmen drove away. He was one of the people who watched the '''Dark Blue Stickman. '''Shortly after he was left behind, he looked at Joe, who gave him a creepy grin. '''Johnny ran after the car. He was seen running really fast after the car moments later, but he wasn't able to outrun Joe. Joe managed to grab Johnny while he was running. In the car, the passenger asks the driver if they should stop and go back for Johnny, 'but the '''Driver '''insists that '''Johnny '''was alright. But, he wasn't. He had the back of his head ripped open and his brain was eaten by Joe. He was the second person to die. = Some Pictures Four blue men.jpg (All four of the blue stickmen, the '''Dark Blue Stickman '''is the person in the middle of the trio.) Random dude.jpg (The '''Dark Blue Stickman '''checking to see if 'anyone was there') Donny.jpg ('Johnny '''running after the car and away from Joe.) Passenger and driver.jpg (The '''passenger and driver in the car, the person onto the left is the passenger, '''and the person onto the right is the '''Driver.)